


Dance

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Play, Dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the dance in the courts needed music and lights, pomp and bravado, the dance between lovers was old and sacred.  The music became the beat of hearts, the lights became a glimmer in one’s lover’s eyes, the pomp and bravado was shoved aside in favour of honesty and openness as two bodies, two minds, and two souls tasted and explored one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colleen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Colleen), [Mariah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariah), [Logan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Logan).



> Warnings: Graphic malexmale sex
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and settings in the below piece of fiction belongs to George RR Martin, and I am in no way profiting off of this
> 
> Authors Note: I wanted to write a sex scene between these two, so here you go. No explanation needed, just shameless man-smut.

Her palm was hot against his own, the gentle throb of her heartbeat running through her touch and into his. The press of her bodice against his hand was rough, the jewels and beading abrasive against his already sensitive skin. The swirl of her skirt and the click of her heels overwhelmed his hearing while the beat of his own heart served to block out the sound of the music.

 They kept their bodies in time, moving apart and joining once more as they glided across the floor, figures mimicking the same actions as they twirled under the thousands of candles. Heat rose from the foods and the bodies all around, intoxicating perfumes and exotic scents swirling above, clogging throats and igniting desires. Dancing flames atop candles moved to the rhythm of the music, the brows of men sweating while the tops of women’s breasts glistened.

 He kept his partner near, her body lithe and her feet light on the wooden floor as they moved around. Her brown eyes were locked on him, coy but full of _desire_ as his hand once again found her waist, the two moving around each other before they broke apart once more; her own movements bringing her across the floor for a moment, before she twirled away and another found her place. Dark green eyes beneath brown lashes replaced brown framed by gold, and he bowed before their palms pressed together once more, the dance beginning again.

The women were enraptured by him, his thick brown curls catching the light, making it look almost golden under the glimmer of the lights. High cheekbones were graced with a youthful rosy tint, while thick, full lips were turned upwards in the smallest of smiles; coy and playful. Strong hands pressed against supple waists and delicate palms while his long, graceful limbs covered in gold silks and green velvets moved them effortlessly across the dance floor.

 His eyes, gold and green, would lock with his partners for a moment, long enough to please her before they would move away as soon as she was no longer looking, her own attention flickering from him to the ladies sitting at the table, envy in their gazes as she danced with the victorious Knight of Flowers.

But _his_ attention always returned to the same person. Across the room, between the swirls of skirts and the jewelled fingers that laced together and broke apart, was the knight’s lover. Mimicking the same movements was Renly, his palm pressed against a young woman’s, one arm rising as she danced around before dropping down to grasp her silk covered waist, movements loose and in control, the two of them moving through the press of bodies.

  Dark blue, half hidden with desire and lust, locked with hazel through the brush of bodies and mist of passion, finding one another every so often despite the mass of movement and the press of breasts and soft flesh. They would near one another on occasion, and each time they passed Loras would smirk, gaze downcast as Renly attempted to catch his attention. The scent of rose perfume would brush past, mixing with heady spice and musk, and a spark would shoot through the two of them, their bodies almost touching. Time would slow for a moment, their entire beings _aching_ for one another, before they would be lead away from each other once more, the mirth behind a woman’s laughter breaking the spell that had been cast.

 Their gazes, filled with lust and need, continued to lock in-between the movements of those around them. They began to not notice anything but each other, their actions rehearsed and their movements so practiced that it was almost impossible for them to misstep or lead their dance partner astray. The women moved with them in an easy rhythm, oblivious to their distracted minds as they gazed up at two of the most desired men in Westeros, the light bringing out the masculine, aristocratic features of the Baratheon and the Tyrell.

It was becoming too much.

Loras needed that touch. He needed to feel Renly’s hands on him, his breath on his lips and the touch of his tongue on his skin. He needed to feel the press of toned muscles under his hands; needed hear deep moans against his ear; needed to breathe in the deep, rich scent of Renly’s musk mixed with the perfumes that swirled around the court and permeated everything. The longing and want was making him ache, every step closer to Renly sending him almost overboard, his heart rate increasing while his palms itched and lips tingled. He could see Renly was feeling the same, his movements still relaxed and his smile still lazy and charming, but his eyes held something else. Barely restrained desire lurked behind azure hues, and the clenching of his jaw signalled frustration.

 The dancing stopped soon after, a gentle touch, a small smile and a deep bow exchanged before the ladies moved off to the side while the men looked for another partner or returned to their tables, another glass of wine or ale beckoning them back. The sudden loss of rhythm and pattern caused the two men to lose one another amongst the exchange, and Loras found himself being led away by his older brother, Garlan’s voice loud and joyous as he pressed a glass of spiced wine into his hand. Taking it with no qualms, he quaffed the sweet drink down quickly, his throat parched and his head already swimming. But still he looked around, desperate to find familiar raven coloured hair tied back in an elegant gold ribbon amongst the pantheon of colours.

“—it is quiet the occasion, I agree. Wouldn’t you, Ser Loras?”

 Reluctantly turning his attention away from the dance floor, Loras blinked slowly before smiling amicably at the men and ladies speaking to him. The fan of one of the women caught his attention, her blue eyes, so much like Renly’s, peeking overtop the black lace as she flicked the fabric back and forth. He could feel the brush of the air against his cheeks, and relaxed further, his own body hot and taught. “Yes, a good occasion, indeed.”

 Laughter broke out between the group, and Garlan’s hand patted his back. “Stop being so modest, Loras! You won the tournament easily; no man was able to contend with your skill!”

 Smiling, Loras finished the rest of his wine, the buzzing in his head increasing as the rich spices coursed down his throat to sit in his belly. “I believe that is the only time you have ever told me to stop being modest,” he quipped back, and laughter once again resounded around as the music picked up again and the dancing resumed.

 “Have you seen the Lord Renly?” Lady Caron asked, her voice rising as the stomp of heels and the ‘swish’ of fabric once again resonated about the room. “He should be congratulated as well for having such a talented knight that squired for him!”

 “I saw him dancing a short moment ago; charming a few of the ladies out there as usual.” Loras’ attention once again returned to the hall as Garlan conversed with the others, Renly’s name having brought him back to the matter at hand. The alcohol and the merriment of the evening, coupled with his return home and his victory at the tournament had made Loras giddy and excited, his body humming with energy. He _needed_ to find Renly.

 And there he was. Near the large oak doors with roses and vines intricately carved along the sides stood Renly, one hand clasped around a goblet, the other resting on one of the roses that jutted out on the side, his silver rings twinkling in the low candle light as he spoke with a guard. Unable to look away, Loras watched the movement of his lips and the flexing of his jaw, a few strands of hair having come loose to stick against smooth, clean shaven skin.  As if knowing there were eyes on him, Renly’s attention flicked to the side, a small smirk spreading across his lips as their eyes met across the room for a split second.

 “Excuse me,” Loras said quickly, placing his goblet down on the table beside him. “I have to visit the… lavatory.” His tongue felt heavy and his senses dulled; had he been in the right state of mind, he would have been embarrassed at his rather uncouth declaration. Instead he broke away with a short bow before walking quickly across the hall. Trying to keep his eyes on Renly, he shuffled through the throng of people, colours and scents and patterns blurring his vision. As he drew closer to his lover, the beat in his chest and the thrum in his veins threatened to overwhelm him, but he pressed on.

 Suddenly a mass of red and white flashed before Loras, followed by a rather heavy hand on his shoulder, fingers plump and palm wide as the overweight man who had tripped used him for balance. “I am terrible sorry, Ser,” the man slurred out, his wide face sweaty and red. Breaking away from Loras, the man stumbled back and bowed awkwardly as Loras moved past him, his eyes going straight to the door where Renly was nowhere to be seen.

 Frustration boiled up inside him, and for a moment he wanted to strike something. But courtesy won out, and he pressed forward, finding it harder to think in the swell and heat of the room. A breath of fresh air would be welcome before he once again searched for Renly.

 _He is doing this on purpose_ , Loras thought to himself as he finally reached the doors. One of the guards opened the left side for him, and Loras moved out into the cool hallway outside the court. The clean air from the gardens drifted up and through the stone hallways, and he breathed deeply in an attempt to clear his head. It was not working.

 The sound of laughter and music could be heard from behind the large wooden doors, and down the hallway was the distinct gasp and giggle of a woman, followed by the click of heels and the silhouettes of a man and a woman hurrying down one of the passages towards the kitchens. Watching the figures retreat, Loras moved away from the door, his heartbeat his only companion.

 “Loras.” The quick whisper of his name made him turn around, eyes narrowed as he stared down the dark hallway to his right. Taking a few tentative steps forward, he readied himself for whoever was calling him before a hand shot out and grabbed hold of his collar, pulling him into the darkness.  Back slamming against the stone wall, he had little time to think before a familiar chuckle caressed his senses, followed by the press of lips against his throat. Silver ringed fingers reached up to run through his curls, and Loras’ hips short forward on their own accord to move against a thigh that had pressed its way between his legs.

 “Seven Hells,” he managed to pant out, one hand grasping a broad shoulder while the other tugged at rich black fabric that clung to Renly’s lithe frame.

 Eyes adjusting to the dark, Loras let out a soft moan as teeth grazed the lobe of his ear, before a pair of amused eyes sparkled in front of him followed by a brilliant grin. “Did I frighten you?”

 Not dignifying the question with an answer, Loras tangled his fingers in Renly’s dark hair, pulling him in for a heated kiss. The taste of rich spices and sweet honey assaulted his senses as their tongues rubbed and lips touched. It was messy and hurried, their bodies overruling their minds as they pressed close, hands grabbing and groping, desperate for contact after the tension in the dance room.

 Loras felt as if his body was on fire, desire and need a flickering flame that Renly was fanning with every touch and kiss. The soft little moan he made in the back of his throat causing Loras’ hips to thrust forward once more while the sounds from the hall could be heard through the stones, the thrum of the drums pounding along to his heartbeat, increasing with every brush of their lips.

 Breaking away, Loras tried to steady himself, the revelries of the evening coursing through his system, making him want to do everything; demand everything; have everything. He was drunk on the win and wine, and the arousal and simple need to _fuck_ was making him shake. Renly himself was standing strong and sold against him, his thumb massaging behind his ear while his other hand pressed against course stone, his own breathing unsteady and hot against his already flushed face. Lips tingling and eyes alight with passion Loras kissed him quickly once more before pushing him away. “Come with me.”

 Locking hands for a moment, Loras could feel Renly squeeze gently before they broke away as soon as they left the shelter of the dark hallway. Stepping into the light, the sudden exposure made Loras want to run for no reason; to get away from prying eyes and up to his room where he could finally dance with the partner he had been longing for all night. Deciding to do just that, he scanned the area before grabbing Renly’s arm and running up the stairs, the two recreating the scene between the lady and her male companion only a few short moments ago.

 Renly’s laughter rang out as they hustled up the steps, Loras’ vision swimming slightly as the candle sconces blurred and the spiralling staircase began to look like one large ramp rather than individual steps. Stumbling, he felt Renly’s hands grasp his hips as he ran into him from behind, causing them both to chortle. “Watch your step, good Ser,” Renly drawled out, his breath brushing away some of the hair against Loras’ neck. Breaking away from his embrace, Loras started up the stairs again and eventually broke out into a sprint as they neared the top, Renly not far behind as they crashed through an upper door and down a hallway, footsteps muffled by the large tapestries on the walls of the main floor. Trying to stop their laughter, they slowed down, hands covering their mouths as they stumbled down the corridor, Loras’ room just around the corner near the end.

 Stopping a few times, the two shared heated kisses and needy grabs, unable to contain themselves as the music continued to play inside their breasts and the intoxicating tastes from the wines and fine desserts coloured their pallets. Every time their eyes would lock they would kiss, the perceived freedom to do so overtaking them. They were foolish and young; drunk on their love and aristocratic excess.

 Turning the corner, Renly’s lips against the back of his neck as he walked along behind him, Loras placed his hands overtop Renly’s own on his waist and attempted to stay upright as his lover leaned further down on him, making him bare most of his weight. Reaching the door to his room, he opened it and peeked in to make sure there were no leftover servants before pushing himself fully in, Renly not far behind.

 Moving away, the young Baratheon pulled the gold ribbon from his hair and tossed it off to the side before he continued into the large bedroom, windows open to let the warm breeze from outside in, white curtains fluttering as the scents of roses, lemon trees and earth wafted up. Breathing in deeply, Loras locked his door, the sound of metal against metal satisfying in the silent room. Wasting little time, he followed after Renly, fingers feeling impossibly large as he attempted to undo his vest, gold rose clasps feeling delicate and small as he fumbled and swayed, and a small chuckle escaped as he was unceremoniously tugged down on to the bed.

 Falling on top of Renly, Loras pressed his face against the crook of his neck, laughter making the two of them giddy and high. Hands pinned between their forms, Loras applied a sloppy kiss to his lover’s neck while Renly’s hands slid down to grasp his ass.

 “You’re terribly drunk,” Renly hummed out, fondness in his voice despite the accusation. “I should not take advantage of that—it’s completely undignified.”

 Snorting, Loras shifted slightly and sat up, straddling Renly’s waist as he once again attempted to unclasp his vest. Strong hands continued to kneed the muscles of his buttocks as he shrugged his evening attire off and dropped it off the side of the bed. “You’re just as drunk as I,” he began, moaning softly as one hand slipped around to cup his groin. “And b-besides; I’m the victorious knight and what I want I should get. And what I _want_ is a dance.”

Their eyes locked at that moment. Renly’s lips were parted, cheeks pink and nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily. Dark strands of silky black hair fanned out across the white blankets, twisting along with the brocaded vines and roses that adorned it. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, but was quickly lost as all his emotions rested in his eyes; lust and desire, mixed in with pride and adoration. “Whatever my knight wishes, my knight shall receive.”

Smirking, Loras raised a brow as Renly’s hands moved to pull his silk shirt up, releasing it from the clutches of his belt and trousers. Slipping his hands up and under, Loras couldn’t hold back the reaction his body had as soon as Renly finally touched his sensitive body, broad palms gliding against impossibly hot skin. Digits dancing across his lower back, they swirled patterns and gently teased the skin above his trousers before they moved all the way up his back as he lowered, palms pressed against shoulder blades as they kissed deeply. Wavy hair created a curtain for the two of them, and the sudden privacy and intimacy slowed them for a moment, the kiss passionate but unhurried as hands massaged a muscled back.

 “I’ve wanted you all evening,” Loras panted out when they broke apart, his voice low and just a little needy as he ground down a bit. The movement and the words slid up and under Renly’s body, caressing him and making him bite his kiss bruised bottom lip, a smile breaking out across his handsome features.

 “And I’ve wanted you all day; seeing you up on top of your stallion like that, armour shining under the sunlight, that intense, penetrative stare you get just before you go out for your tilt… made my knees quiver like some poor maid.”

 Renly was almost completely honest, and that was something. The last line made them both break out into laughter once more, Loras’ head ducking down to rest against a black silk shoulder. “Sorry I did not give you a flower at the end of my victorious day—I know how much of an admirer you are. Don’t think I do not see you off to the side with the maids, jumping up and down as I win joust after joust.” Lifting his head, he gently bumped their foreheads together before sitting up to divest himself of his shirt, his lover’s hands running up and down his stomach and back, feeling the muscles and soft skin with luxurious ease as he chuckled at the remark.

 “Oh yes, I just long for the day when the chivalric Knight of Flowers graces me with a special rose. It sends me heart aflutter thinking about it,” Renly said between sniggers.

 “You are jealous of the maids whom I grant so much attention to,” he said as he nibbled on Renly’s ear before kissing his cheek. “But you’re the only one who gets _this_ much attention.” And he kissed him quickly on the lips.

  Deciding Renly was far too clothed, he began to work on his shirt, fingers still giving him difficulty as he untied laces and unclasped stag horned brooches. Soon, however, the vest and shirt spilled open and he wasted no time in running his hands along the broad chest exposed to him, smooth and unblemished under calloused palms. Sliding his hands to the sides, he tweaked his nipples before moving up to caress a sharp collarbone.

 Swaying only a little as he rested on Renly’s lap, Loras moved with him as his lover sat up and kissed his neck before sucking the prominent bump that bobbed with each swallow. Tilting his head back, he pushed the garments off of Renly’s broad shoulders, taking his time in order to feel the muscles ripple and move under his touch. Unfortunately, the simple motions and easy flow became stilted and awkward as one of the sleeves got caught on Renly’s hand on the way off, and what would have been a smooth transition ended with Renly making an aggravated sound as he wrestled with the silk and velvet. Sitting back on his lover’s lap, Loras watched with some amusement at Renly’s trials and tribulations with the sleeve, before he finally freed himself and proceed to toss it across the room. “Impatient, it seems—usually you would never throw such beautiful, rich fabrics across the room,” he teased as Renly’s attention once again returned to his neck, hands rubbing his ass.

The press of Renly’s bare chest against his own chest and stomach made Loras shiver, his arms wrapping around to hang lazily across his shoulders and down his back, one hand sneaking up to cup the back of his head as Renly continued to kiss and lick the taught skin across his neck. “I am sure it will survive,” was the mumbled reply. A few more kisses were applied to his neck before he moved further down, the press of his lips felt on Loras’ collarbone and chest. Leaning back a little, Renly’s arms slide up to brace Loras’ back before he continued to kiss down his chest, lips covering a nipple while a tongue flicked back and forth over the pink nub.

 Every touch made Loras’ head swim, the two of them building up more heat between their chests while the cool breeze from outside caressed his back, making him shiver and sweat, body already overstimulated as he moved forward again and ground down on Renly—harder and faster than before. His own cock was straining against the confines of his pants, and he could feel Renly’s answering arousal pressing against his balls and ass as he moved back and forth.

 Falling back down on to the bed, Renly brought Loras with him in a kiss, his hands sliding down open and remove the supple leather belt that sat low on his hips. Deft fingers that appeared to be completely sober undid the lacings on the front of Loras’ trousers, before they too were tugged down slightly, releasing his cock. The sudden cool air hitting his member caused Loras to let out a low moan, the smooth skin and sensitive tip of his prick reacting to the cool air outside. A warm hand encircled him soon enough, and Loras sat up slightly, his hands going to rest on Renly’s broad chest as he began to thrust into his lover’s touch. Looking down, he watched the pink tip of his cock move in and out of Renly’s loose grip, foreskin gliding against silver rings and a smooth palm. The sight made him dizzy. Lifting his head, he slowly let out a breath of air and watched Renly watch him; his clouded blue eyes flicking from his face to his cock, a smirk slowly spreading across his lips as Loras began to move faster.

  “Slow down or your dance will be over too soon, love,” Renly drawled out, and Loras did just that, hips stilling as the words sunk in. He was already too close; the wine in his system and his young age giving him less control than he would normally have. The scent of sex and perfume began to mask the smells from outside, and Loras let himself be rolled over as Renly switched their positions. Sitting back between his spread legs, Renly pulled Loras’ fine leather boots off and dropped them down the side of the bed before removing his pants all together. Completely exposed but comfortable, Loras stretched out, the fabrics on his bed cool and soft as he watched Renly strip himself in turn, black boots and black pants with a hint of gold falling down to the stone floor. The sight of Renly’s member, half hard and bobbing between thick black curls while his balls pressed up close to his body made Loras curl his toes, eyes only leaving his groin when Renly slid up his body, movements even and in control as his long limbs carried him up and overtop of Loras.

 A moment passed in which they were barely touching, the energy that resided in the small space between their bodies humming, sending little shocks through their skin and peaking their desires further. Locking eyes, the two of them stayed in limbo together, chests heaving, lips parted, eyes half lidded as they stared at one another. No move was made, both daring each other to make the first step, before Loras plunged in, long legs wrapping themselves around a slim waist before tugging Renly down on top of him. The sudden press of their bodies made them both gasp, heated skin pressed against one another while their pricks slid together. A moment of pure satisfaction coursed through them, before Renly broke out into pearls of laughter once more, his face stuffed against Loras’ neck. Unable to stop himself from laughing in turn (he really had no idea what was so funny, but Renly’s laugh was infectious), Loras pressed his cheek against the top of his head, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. Lifting his head, Renly continued to chuckle as he captured Loras’ bottom lip with his mouth, sucking on the already swollen skin before Loras pulled away and kissed him properly, the two still smiling. 

Cupping his cheek, the kiss deepened as the laughter stopped, Loras’ fingers pushing back black locks as they began to grind against one another, their cocks sliding together; rubbing against each other and their stomachs. Unable to bring themselves to break the kiss despite trouble breathing, they sucked on each other’s tongues and brushed their lips together before moving in for another full kiss. It was messy and hurried, their bodies increasing in pace as they moved together, their movements a little off occasionally due the alcohol and still relative inexperience with each other’s bodies.

 Soon enough, however, Renly was moving off of Loras, the skin between them sweaty and sticky as he lay down beside him before pulling him close. Lying side by side, one of Renly’s hands strayed down between them to fondle Loras’ prick, while the other slid under his waist and downwards to grasp his ass. Pressing close, Loras bumped their foreheads together, deep blue locked with hazel as Renly jerked the two of them together; their cocks pressed together while a warm, broad palm squeezed and tugged their foreskins up and over the heads.

 The smell of sex and the sound of flesh against flesh replaced the exotic perfumes and beat of the music from down below, but the dance was just as inspired. Moving together, they finally found their rhythm, hands sliding across waists, eyes locking and bodies moving as one. While the dance in the courts needed music and lights, pomp and bravado, the dance between lovers was old and sacred.  The music became the beat of hearts, the lights became a glimmer in one’s lover’s eyes, the pomp and bravado was shoved aside in favour of honesty and openness as two bodies, two minds, and two souls tasted and explored one another.

 Loras thrived under Renly’s touch, his body open and his mind free. The taste of wine and Renly’s own distinct flavour bloomed across his tongue, while the smell of sex and musk sat heavy in the air like a blanket. Closing his eyes, he let out a soft moan as Renly’s fingers pressed against his hole, rubbing the sensitive, puckered skin. Everything began to slow down in his mind, and he let himself be taken away, Renly leading while he followed.

 “The dance is almost over,” Renly panted out, voice low and heavy with lust. It washed over Loras like cool rain on a warm summer’s day, and he loathed to reply, instead repeating the tone and tenor in his head over and over again. He did not know how long they rode the edge together, but the spikes of pleasure shooting through him caught him off-guard.

 Hips jerking forward and eyes flashing open, Loras chocked back a cry, Renly’s name at the end of it all as he thrust madly into his hand, the steps of the dance and the beat of the music lost as he came. Renly’s finger’s continued to stroke his cock and press against his hole, rubbing and sliding and easing him through his orgasm. The music from the court played in his head as he came, flashes of Renly’s face between the lush fabrics and glistening peoples replaying in his mind as he finally received the release he had been eager desperate for, for so long.

  Eventually he finished with a soft sigh, eyes heavy lidded as his hand strayed from his lover’s back down to his prick, wanting to finish him just as well. Renly was already close, and it only took a few quick tugs and a deep kiss to send him over, Loras cupping his balls while the head of his prick rubbed against his thigh, coating already sweat slicked skin with semen. Keeping his hand down between their bodies, Loras broke the kiss as soon as Renly was done, but let their lips brush as Renly’s finger’s intertwined with his own.

 Nothing was said for a time, the two of them still gliding along, pleasure rippling across their lazy limbs and inebriated minds occasionally. Finally, Renly moved slightly, rolling them a little so he could press his face against Loras’ shoulder, hair sticking to his forehead.

 “Everyone will be wondering where you’ve gone,” he mumbled, a small, innocent kiss being pressed against his shoulder as their hands stayed intertwined. “Did you come up with a good excuse as to where you’d be for the next little while?”

 Staring up at the ceiling, Loras ran his free hand through Renly’s hair, far too pleased with himself at the moment to really care if anyone came looking for him. However, it was a valid question, and he furrowed his brows as he tried to remember where he said he was going. Staring at the canvas above the four-poster bed, he tried to think past the immediate time and place. “I said I had to use the latrine.”

 “… They’re going to think you have a terrible affliction now, Loras. You do realize this, yes?” It was a miracle Renly said it with such composure, because as soon as it had come out he was laughing again; hard and loud against Loras’ shoulder. Loras wanted to be upset that Renly was laughing at him; he wanted to be worried about the fact that they could be caught—that someone could notice they were both missing and go looking for them; he wanted to care about the fact that people would soon be spreading rumours that he had some terrible ‘affliction’. Instead, he began to laugh as well, the wine and afterglow completely ruling his entire being, body relaxed and mind floating.

 Pulling away, Renly rolled to lie beside him on the bed, still laughing as he curled in on himself. He was trying to say something between the pants and gasps, but all that came out was a strangled sob and a small squeak. This only served to make the two of them laugh even more. It felt good to just not care—to laugh and smile with Renly after a long day out in the field. He would be sore and bruised tomorrow from the slam of the lance against his shield and the stretch of his legs atop the horse, but none of that mattered as Loras came down from the pure rush of dancing with his partner.

 “We should p-probably go back down,” Renly finally said once they had calmed down enough to actually breathe. Lying side by side, they stared up at the ceiling, pinkies linking together. Running his clean hand through his hair, Loras hummed in agreement, watching the lights from the candles and the fireplace flicker along the canvas. Sitting up, he leaned down to kiss Renly, slow and sweet before slipping off of the bed in a rather ungraceful lump.

 It took the two more time to dress than it did to get the clothes off—Renly actually having to go search for a few garments and Loras more than willing to distract his lover by hiding the pieces he had managed to find—but once they were presentable they left the room quietly, the laughter gone, instead replaced with relaxed contentment. They were positively glowing as they walked down the hallway, Renly’s hair in a loose ponytail while Loras’ curls were slightly tangled and knotted. Their cheeks were rosy pink, eyes alight with mischief and lips turned upwards in grins that refused to leave. It would have been obvious to anyone who saw them what had happened, but they did not care. It was Loras’ night and this was Renly’s knight—whatever the Knight of Flowers said and wanted was his.

 Nearing the court, the music and conversation once again assaulted their senses, and Renly pulled Loras in for one last heated kiss before they stepped out into the main courtyard, ladies and sers milling about outside as they gossiped and chatted away from the revelry. Stepping into the court itself, the sounds and smells and heat assaulted their senses once more, and Loras was tempted to go demand they go back to his room for that quiet again before the hum of the music seeped into his bones and pulled him back into the festive spirit.

 Garlan’s voice once again broke its way through the swell of noise, and he appeared through the throng of people quickly as he chatted with a man Loras did not recognize. Stepping out of their way as they headed to the doors, Garlan’s eyes caught Loras’ and he stopped mid-conversation, an eyebrow raised as he gave Loras a quizzical look. “Where have you been, Loras? People have been wishing to speak to you.”

 He was about to reply—lie about how he had been out in the gardens for fresh air or that Renly had wanted to see the Rose garden—but his lover interjected, a wry smile on his lips as he leaned forward to whisper in Garlan’s ear. Studying his face with much trepidation, Loras went from smiling to glaring as his brother’s eyes flicked to him, a moment of understanding on his features before he nodded and gave Loras an entirely too sympathetic look. Pulling away, Renly patted Garlan’s broad shoulder before returning to his spot beside Loras.

 “Go to the maester tomorrow morning, Loras,” Garlan practically screamed, “I had that the first time I drank too much wine, too! Best clean it out of your system whichever way it will come out and hope for the best!”

 Loras went from being completely in love with the man beside him, to wanting nothing more than to lance him through the groin.

 “Best keep to your original story,” Renly sing-songed in Loras’ ear as he walked past.

 Yes, Loras was going to lance Renly. Right after the room stopped spinning.


End file.
